


《当宇智波知道鸣人是人鱼之后他会做什么》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《当宇智波知道鸣人是人鱼之后他会做什么》

“漩涡鸣人，跟我做爱，还是你想你的秘密被公开。”

鸣人不可置信地看着面前这个人，他是怎么做到说出这种毫无廉耻心的话的。

放学后，佐助将鸣人约到体育馆后面的器材室，鸣人不疑有他，跟着就去了，没想到，现在会是这幅局面。

佐助的气息越来越近，他将鸣人紧紧圈在怀里，嘴唇擦过他的侧脸，在他耳边轻轻说着，“我可以给你时间考虑，但是别让我失望。”

鸣人现在觉得自己很愚蠢，他居然觉得他跟宇智波可以成为朋友，他从来不知道面前这个人居然对他抱着这样的心思，令他作呕。

“你是想羞辱我吗？宇智波，你凭什么觉得我会对你言听计从。”鸣人眉头皱紧，蓝色的眸子狠狠瞪着佐助。

佐助轻笑着，嘴角微微上扬，他信心十足，从口袋里掏出了一张照片，“鸣人，你的鱼尾真的很好看，你想让大家一起欣赏吗？”

鸣人抢过佐助手里的相片，上面可以清清楚楚地看出是他，但不是正常的他，是带着鱼尾的他，那个跟怪物似的他。

“混蛋，你那天居然还拍了照片！我…”鸣人气得将手里的相片揉成一团，用尽全力扔在地上，“宇智波佐助，这对你有什么好处！公开我的秘密，你会得到什么好处！那天，那天你说过会帮我保守秘密！我以为我们已经是朋友了！”

“鸣人，我从来没有想过要做你朋友。”佐助的手指轻轻触碰着鸣人的侧脸，冰凉的触感顺着胡须胎记慢慢游走。

佐助的眼神那么专注，动作又那么的小心翼翼。

“你是第一个让我觉得恶心的人，宇智波。”

佐助手上的动作停住了，他早就猜到了鸣人会是这幅态度，他不在意，他喜欢鸣人，早就早就喜欢上了这个金发笨蛋，他知道鸣人不会接受他，本来以为没有机会接近他，没想到知道了人鱼的秘密，他一开始有想过要为鸣人保守秘密，但是，这个笨蛋跟日向越走越近，佐助控制不住自己了，他嫉妒，他嫉妒雏田可以名正言顺的站在漩涡鸣人的身边，最终，他决定用秘密要挟鸣人。

“那还真是我的荣幸。”佐助似笑非笑。

鸣人感觉到宇智波不再压制着他，他天真的以为佐助或许打算放过他，却没想到，下一秒，佐助将他用力推倒在了体操垫上。

佐助用右手压制住鸣人反抗的动作，整个人跨坐在他身上，“我给过你考虑的时间，你没有给我答复，我就当你是同意了。”

鸣人看见佐助将自己校服的领带解开，心里已经有了不好的预感，随后，他感觉到自己被控制住，高举过头顶的双手被紧紧捆绑住，“放手！混蛋！”

鸣人胡乱的蹬着腿，却根本伤不到坐在他身上的佐助。

佐助嘲笑地看着身下之人，将领带的另一端捆在了面前的排球框上，让鸣人的双手动弹不得。

“我不会放手的，永远不会。”

鸣人觉得，佐助疯了。

佐助伸出他那双骨节分明又细长的手，将鸣人校服的纽扣从下至上一颗一颗的解开。

“滚！”鸣人声嘶力竭，佐助却仿佛什么都没听到。

鸣人裸露的上半身，让佐助爱不释手，白皙的手指划过鸣人小麦色的皮肤，最后停留在乳头上，佐助轻轻揉搓着鸣人的乳头，随后，低头，将它含在了嘴里。

鸣人平躺在体操垫上，他不想去看佐助在对他做什么，但他却能清楚的用身体感觉到，佐助灵巧的舌头不停的舔弄着自己的乳头，温热湿润的感觉，这是鸣人从来不曾体验过的，很怪异，他想逃，却无处可逃，“变态，混蛋！放开我！”

佐助听罢，完全没有停下的意思，反而在鸣人身上留下了自己的牙印，他没有用力，他不想第一次就弄伤鸣人。

佐助亲吻着鸣人的胸口，一路向上，他的锁骨，他的脖子，他的一切，都让佐助着迷。

最后，佐助跟鸣人，四目相对，佐助眼睛里满是情欲，但是鸣人的眼睛里全是恨。

佐助没有给鸣人反应的时间，直接吻住了他的唇，这个味道，他肖想了许久。

舌头舔过唇瓣，却并没有逗留，而是直接进入了鸣人的嘴里，胡乱的翻搅，鸣人抵抗着，反而让佐助有机可趁，舌头与舌头，纠缠着，拉扯着，来不急团咽下去的津液全部从嘴角处流了下来。

一吻结束，鸣人喘着粗气，“宇智波…佐助，你是个…彻头…彻尾…的…混蛋…”

“对，我就是个混蛋。”佐助说完，亲吻了鸣人的下唇。

佐助在鸣人的上身留下了自己的印记，脖子上，胸口上，全是宇智波的吻痕，这都是占有的痕迹。

随后，鸣人感觉到佐助在解他的皮带，“不要！宇智波！”他害怕极了，接下来要发生的事情，超出他的想象。

佐助将手探进了鸣人的裤子，修长的手指，小心翼翼的触碰着鸣人的性器，紧接着，用手指在马眼上画着圈。

性器被一个同性握在手里，鸣人除了羞耻之外，根本没有别的感觉。

佐助耐心的帮鸣人撸动着性器，但不管他怎么做，鸣人都没有勃起的意思，“你就这么讨厌我吗？”

“对。”

佐助听完，手上的动作停了下来，他松开鸣人的性器，随后，将他的裤子褪下。

“我想好好对你的，鸣人，我想好好对你的，你为什么不肯接受我。”佐助不断重复着，鸣人听罢，嗤笑出声，他这样的做法，凭什么要他接受。

“你做什么！”

佐助不再理会鸣人，直接将手指捅进了鸣人干涩的后穴，鸣人疼的眉头皱紧，但他咬住下唇，不然自己发出任何呻吟的声音。

没有任何润滑，佐助的手指进入的很困难，但是他忍不住了，早在亲吻鸣人的时候他就勃起了，他现在满脑子都是占有鸣人，进入他。

当一根手指进出自如之后，佐助立刻探入两根手指，草草做着扩张，随后，他解开自己的皮带，将自己的滚烫掏出，龟头顶着穴口，慢慢磨蹭着。

佐助用手扶着自己的性器，将他慢慢送进鸣人的身体，但是才进入一点，佐助就注意到了鸣人疼出了眼泪。

“对不起。”佐助低下头，亲吻着鸣人的眼角，他太想得到这个人了。

佐助还是直接进入了鸣人的身体，“出去，宇智波！”鸣人已经带着哭腔，但是这对佐助来说，像是催情药，带着哭腔的声音让他更加兴奋。

鸣人已经极力克制自己不要哭，但是下身的疼痛加上被宇智波侵犯的屈辱感让他忍不住流泪了。

这都是为什么，知道自己是个怪物已经被打击了一次，现在又被人压在身下操干，他漩涡鸣人到底做错了什么要被这么惩罚。

“为…为什么，宇智波…佐助，为什么！”

佐助等鸣人适应了自己，就开始律动起来，猛烈地撞击让鸣人没有办法再说出完整的话。

佐助在鸣人身上看看开垦着，浅出深入，偏偏这个时候，鸣人的手机突然震动了起来。

是卡卡西，佐助看到了屏幕上闪烁着的来电显示，他停下了下身的动作，拿过了手机，他知道卡卡西是鸣人的监护人，如果不接这通电话，怕是会有麻烦。

佐助直接接通了电话，按下了免提键。

“鸣人，怎么还没有回家？”电话那头的卡卡西听上去很着急。

鸣人听到了卡卡西的声音，他第一个反应就是求救，但是，要怎么说出口，他现在正全身赤裸被人压在体操垫上操。

“鸣人，你怎么不说话？”

“卡卡西…我没事…我跟同学在外面…马上就回家。”鸣人又一次对着卡卡西撒谎了。

“嗯，不要玩的太晚，我给你留晚饭。”

“嗯”

佐助挂断了电话，抱紧鸣人继续律动起来。整个过程，鸣人没有再说话，整个器材室只有肉体交合的声音，以及佐助的喘息声。

鸣人不知道自己被顶弄了多久，他很疼，他没有任何性爱应该有的愉快的感觉，他一心想的都是求宇智波可以快点结束。

这是折磨。

终于，在一段加速之后，佐助亲吻着鸣人，将精液全部留在了鸣人的身体里。

事后，佐助将鸣人紧紧抱在怀里，“我喜欢你，我真的很喜欢你，鸣人。”

佐助还在情事的余韵里，他很兴奋，他得到了他最想要的鸣人，他不在乎鸣人是不是跟他一样。

疯子，宇智波就是个疯子。

—————————————  
再次强调一下，宇智波佐助同学这种行为是不对的哦～

遇到喜欢的人你应该追求他，向他告白，让他知道你的爱❤️，而不是一言不合强上他！！！


End file.
